The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing the position of an all-terrain vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus locking an all-terrain vehicle on a transportable platform such that the all-terrain vehicle is protected from theft and undesired movement while stored on the platform.
The use of locking systems for all-terrain vehicles is well-known. Locking systems for such vehicles are used to provide security of the all-terrain vehicles, both from theft and from undesired movement when the all-terrain vehicle is being transported. The most common examples of these locking devices provide security by prohibiting the full rotation of a vehicle""s wheels. To achieve this result, the wheels are either locked together or locked independently with a device that at some point in the rotation of the wheels interacts with the structure of the vehicle thereby prohibiting further rotation of the wheels. In a similar design, tie down straps are often used to surround the wheels of the all-terrain vehicle to secure it in the desired position on a truck bed. Other examples of locking devices for all-terrain vehicles or other vehicles prohibit substantial rotation of the steering column of the vehicle.
A problem with such designs is the difficulty required in attaching the locks to the all-terrain vehicles. For example, wheel locks and tie down straps must be applied to each wheel, and each tie down strap requires significant effort for the user to cover the wheel of the all-terrain vehicle and then secure the tie down strap to the truck. Additionally, the process requires a significant amount of the user""s time in attaching the lock to the all-terrain vehicle.
Another locking design in the prior art is a hitch that is mounted to a truck bed and design to connect with a rear-hitch of a conventional all-terrain vehicle to lock the all-terrain vehicle on a truck bed. In operation, the user must drive the all-terrain vehicle onto the truck bed and over the hitch such that the rear-hitch of the all-terrain vehicle is positioned proximate to this locking device. The user may then couple the hitch to the all-terrain vehicle when the all-terrain vehicle is stationed at the desired position. While this design provides a means for securing the all-terrain vehicle on the truck bed, it is difficult for the user to utilize since the locking device attaches to the rear of the all terrain vehicle. It is often difficult for the user, especially when the user is alone, to determine where to properly position the all-terrain vehicle on the truck bed for the desired connection between the locking device and the all-terrain vehicle to be accurately accomplished.
What is needed, then, and not found in the prior art, is an apparatus for locking an all-terrain vehicle on a mobile platform such that it is easy for the user to connect the all terrain vehicle to the apparatus and such that the apparatus provides a means for preventing undesired movement of the all-terrain vehicle within the bed of the truck as well as theft of the all-terrain vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for securing an all terrain vehicle within the bed of a truck.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for locking an all-terrain vehicle within the bed of a truck to prevent theft.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for locking an all-terrain vehicle within the bed of the truck that it is simple for a user to connect the all-terrain vehicle to the locking apparatus.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing an all-terrain vehicle within the bed of the truck that prevents undesired movement of the all-terrain vehicle within the bed of the truck.
The present invention is a locking assembly that is used to secure an all-terrain vehicle on a platform that is mobile or transportable, such as a truck bed or a common trailer bed. The locking assembly serves as a means for fastening the all-terrain vehicle to the platform, and includes a securing member that is attachable to the all-terrain vehicle and a receiving member that may be mounted to the transportable platform. The securing member preferably is T-shaped, and the securing member is designed to be attached to the front end of the rack of the all-terrain vehicle. The securing member has a base plate that is attached to the front end of the frame of the all-terrain vehicle, while a locking cantilever bar is attached to the base plate and extends away from the all-terrain vehicle. The receiving member is mounted to the mobile platform, and the receiving member includes a base support member, a post member that is perpendicularly attached to the base support member, and a locking clevis. The base support member is attached to the platform, and one end of the post member is further attached to the base support member. The locking clevis mounted to the opposing end of the post member, and is designed to engage the locking cantilever bar of the support member to secure the position of the all-terrain vehicle.
In operation, the user drives the all-terrain vehicle onto the mobile platform. The user directs the all-terrain vehicle onto the platform such that the locking cantilever bar is positioned between the arms of the locking clevis. The securing member is thereby coupled to the locking clevis using a conventional pin to secure the position of the all terrain vehicle on the mobile platform.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished through the present locking assembly for securing an all-terrain vehicle to a transportable platform such that the all-terrain vehicle is secured from theft and undesired movement via the locking assembly.